Everything Has Changed
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: What lies behind us and what lies before us are small matters compared to what lies within us. And when we bring what is within us out into the world, miracles happen. Julie/Kevin Babyfic, don't like, don't read xx
1. Chapter 1

**Julie/Kevin**

…

DSI Julie Dodson had been called many things in her twenty plus years as a police officer but stupid, irresponsible had never been one of them…until now. She slammed the car door behind her with a greater force than she had intended as the side mirror came of it's hinge.

"Dammit."

DCI Gill Murray was walking up the road from where she'd parked to see Julie hunched over examining the damage she'd caused.

"You alright slap?"

Turning around Julie found her best friend smiling back at her; Julie straightened up giving the mirror a whack as she walked over to Gill.

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing, don't know my own strength sometimes that's all."

"What brings you by here then, a case?"

"Actually no, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Sure."

"Privately."

"My office okay?"

Julie looked a little apprehensive at first but nodded her head in agreement as she followed Gill inside the station and up to her office. As they entered the office, Julie looked up to see Rachel and Janet in a deep discussion about Rachel's latest boyfriend, laughing and joking.

"Morning ladies." She said, offering a smile.

"Morning Ma'am." Rachel said, suddenly going quiet.

"Morning Julie, you okay?" Janet asked.

"I'm good thanks."

"Here on a case?"

"No, just needed a quick chat with Gill."

Kevin came barging in to the office, running late as usual, throwing his jacket and files on his desk, unaware that Julie was even in the room.

"Morning all…good weekend. I'll tell you what, I met the sexiest…Ma'am." Kevin suddenly stopped dead when he lifted his head and spotted her.

"Morning Kevin."

"I was eh, just…"

"No need to explain Kevin."

"Come on slap, let's have that chat….oh and Kevin."

"Yeah Boss."

"If you're late one more time, you'll be speaking though a straw…got it."

"Yes boss."

Gill ushered Julie in to her office as Kevin released a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"Bloody hell, what's the bitch from the black lagoon doin' here."

"Don't worry Kev, it's not business. She just wanted a private chat with godzilla." Rachel replied.

"Chat about what?"

"Well that's not really any of our business is it Kevin." Janet said walking away.

Kevin took a seat at his desk, glancing over into Gill's office, worry suddenly filling him.

…

Gill put her briefcase on the desk and removed her jacket, turning to see Julie hovering by the door.

"Well take a seat slap."

Julie went over and sat down on Gill's sofa, clenching and unclenching her hands, clearly preoccupied. Gill walked over and took a seat beside her best friend, edging a little closer to her.

"Julie what's up, you don't seem yourself today."

"Oh Gill; I've been such an idiot."

"Okay now you're starting to scare me…what's happened."

"I really don't want a lecture from you when I tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"About a month ago we had a retirement party for one of our Superintendents, we were at the local pub…anyway Kevin showed up with some young woman. He stayed pretty scarce for most of the evening but near the end he seemed to be having a big argument with this woman and…"

"What…did he hit or something?"

"Oh god no, nothing like that. Whatever it was he never told me but anyway she stormed out leaving him all alone. I was pretty tipsy and he wasn't much better, I found him at the bar and he bought me a drink…or two."

"Or two?"

"Maybe three."

"Slap, I get the feeling I'm not going to like where this is heading."

"I didn't mean for it to happen but…"

"Oh my god, you're really telling me this…you slept with Kevin Lumb…KEVIN."

Kevin's head shot up when he heard Gill's voice echoing from her office, all the team saw was Gill standing in front of Julie, looking out at her team before drawing the blinds. Everyone went silent and looked towards Kevin.

"What?" He said, innocently.

"What the hell have you done?" Janet asked.

"Nothing I swear."

…

Gill was pacing back and forth in front of Julie as she tried to calm herself down.

"Julie, you are a smart woman…what the hell possessed you to sleep with Kevin of all people."

"I was drunk, he was upset. He had those puppy dog eyes and I…."

"You have got to be kidding me; he must have used that technique on you hundreds of times when you worked with him."

"Look, I'm not saying it was my finest hour alright. I made a mistake, a bloody big one as it turns out."

Gill watched her friend closely as Julie tried to avoid eye contact with her; she knelt down in front of her, taking hold of Julie's right hand in hers.

"Slap, what aren't you telling me."

"I really need you to try and stay calm when I tell you this."

"Just tell me."

Julie could feel tears in her eyes as she looked directly at Gill, tightening her grip on Gill's hand. "I'm pregnant."

"You're….PREGNANT."

"Keep your voice down."

"Are you taking the piss?"

"No…look this was as much of a surprise to me as it is to you."

"I'm sure, for god sake…what the hell were you thinking."

"I know, I know it was stupid."

Julie finally succumb to her emotions and started to cry as Gill leaned up and hugged her friend.

"It's okay, you'll be okay."

…

Kevin was over at the kettle, pouring himself a coffee when Rachel came up beside him, nudging him in the side.

"So come on then, what have you gone and done now?" She asked.

"I already told you, nothing."

"Come on Kev, Godzilla looked pretty pissed off."

"I swear I haven't done anything."

"Okay, have it your own way. Make me one while you're at it will ya'."

Kevin rolled his eyes as Rachel walked back to her desk, not fully convinced of his answer.

Gill sat close to Julie, her hand warm on Julie's back as she dried her eyes.

"Slap, you know you have to tell him."

"I know, I wish you wouldn't look at me like that Gill."

"Like what?"

"As though you're so disappointed in me."

"I'm not disappointed, more shocked...if it had been anyone else then I probably wouldn't be like this but Kevin."

"Gill, what am I gonna do?"

"Do you want it?"

"Honestly…I don't know."

"Then you need to think long and hard before you make a rash decision, believe me slap, you need to be absolutely sure what you want."

"I should go, let you get back to work."

"Will you be alright?"

"I have to be, don't I?"

"Do you want me to come by tonight, I don't mind."

"I'd like that."

"Off you go then."

Julie got her stuff together and made her way to the door.

"Oh and hey….you be careful, don't go doing anything dangerous alright."

"Yes mum." Julie smiled as she left Gill's office.

…

To Be Continued…

 **I'm not 100% about this, if you want me to continue…let me know xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

…

Kevin's head shot up when Julie came out of Gill's office and walked passed everyone without a word, Kevin eyes her closely as she went and could see she'd been crying, not the usual thing he'd have associated with Julie Dodson. He looked over at Gill whose eyes bore in to him before she slammed her office door behind her.

"Seriously Kev….what the hell did you do?" Rachel asked.

"I already told ya'…nothing."

"Kevin, Gill didn't look at all happy back there. You've done something clearly." Janet added.

"Well then I don't have a clue what the hell it is, I swear."

Kevin went back to his paperwork and kept his head down for most of the day, Gill barely left her office…only coming out to sign some reports for Janet. Gill had her head down when her office door opened and Janet popped her head in.

"Hey, it's nearly 6pm…isn't it time you were heading home."

"Got a lot to catch up on."

Janet came inside, closing the door behind her and over to Gill's desk, taking a seat in front of her.

"So come on then, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Gill, this is me you're talking too."

"I can't cock, I just can't."

"It's about Julie though yeah?"

"Janet…"

"And Kevin? She looked upset when she left this morning."

"If I tell you then she'll kill me."

"You know that what ever you say, it won't leave this room…it's me."

Gill took off her glasses and pushed her chair back and came around to Janet's side, leaning against the desk, her arms folded.

"Julie…she slept with Kevin."

"What…no way…when?"

"A few weeks back, Kevin showed up at the same pub where Julie's syndicate was having some leaving do for a colleague. According to Julie, Kevin had some big bust up with the girl he was with…she walked out leaving Kevin looking miserable. Julie went over to try and cheer him up and one drink led to another and well…you get the picture."

"Bloody hell, Julie and Kevin…I can't believe it."

"Yeah well…that's not all of it."

Gill stood up and began pacing her office again, coming to a standstill…looking out her office window.

"What is it?"

Gill took a deep breath before turning to face Janet. "She's pregnant."

Janet stared at her open mouthed, taking in the news. A small smile appeared on her face.

"It's not funny Janet."

"No…no I'm laughing, it's just a surprise…but a good surprise isn't it. I mean a baby is always good news."

"I'm not sure; she's not a young woman Janet and her job."

"Oh come on, she'll manage, just like we all do."

"I suppose so."

"She does want the baby, doesn't she?"

"Honestly…I really don't know. She's always been so focused on her career; I don't know how she'd handle a baby."

"Well, she's got her friends to help her hasn't she?"

"She knows she does."

"I take it Kevin doesn't know yet."

"No, she knows she has to tell him, whether she decides to keep it or not but when she tells him, well I don't know…I don't want to push her."

"Of course not, are you seeing her tonight?"

"Yeah, I said I'd pop over."

"Give her my love."

"Thanks cock, night night."

…

Gill finally gave in an hour later and decided to call it a night; she grabbed her coat and bag and walked out to the outer office to see Kevin walking through the doors.

"Kevin, forget something?"

"No boss, actually I wanted to have a word."

"Oh…what about?"

"Superintendent Dodson?"

Gill tried to keep her face neutral and wasn't entirely sure she pulled it off.

"What about her."

"Why was she here earlier?"

"That's not your concern Kevin."

"When she left, it looked liked she'd been crying."

"Kevin…"

"She came to see you about me didn't she; I heard you yelling at her, and I heard my name mentioned."

"Look, I'm not the one you should be talking too Kevin."

"But she's alright though yeah?"

"Kevin I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me."

"Okay."

"I'm serious, this time around I haven't got time for your stupid jokes or your silly games, I need an honest answer from you."

"Yeah okay."

"Julie told me about your encounter a few weeks back."

Kevin's face dropped when Gill began talking to him, repeating what Julie had told her earlier.

"So you're not denying you were with her."

"There's no point is there, you obviously know everything."

"I know you both had a lot to drink and that what happened is something you regret. Over the years you've not exactly been the model police office, either on my team or on Julie's. I know what you refer to her as when you think nobody is listening and yes, I know what you call me too."

"It's just pet names boss."

"Kevin stop it, look I need to know how you feel about her."

Kevin sat down, he began playing around with his keys and he thought about everything Gill had said.

"I know I can be a bit of prick boss, and I know I've never really taken this job seriously."

"No you haven't, if you really put your mind to it…you could be one hell of a cop, another Rachel even."

"I think one's enough boss."

Gill smiled a little at that before she knelt down in front of him, trying her best to be nice to him when really all she wanted to do was strangle him for what had happened.

"Kevin, do you feel anything…anything at all for Julie, yes or no?"

"What if I said maybe…would you believe me?"

"Kevin, Julie's going through some stuff right now and the last thing she needs is you blabbing about your evening together and I…."

"Hang on, I'm a lot of things but do you really think I'd do that."

"When you walked in here this morning you were bragging about some woman you met at the weekend."

"I didn't sleep with her though, I was just bragging."

"You mean you lied?"

"Yeah I did, what I actually did was watch some crap tv and get pissed."

"Then why lie."

"I don't know, makes me sound more interesting."

"You can be very odd sometimes."

"It's what I do best boss….what's going on with her."

"Kevin…"

"I do care, despite the things I say…I do care about her."

"Then why behave the way you do."

"I've always been the joker haven't I?"

"Maybe it's time to stop, especially now."

"Why now."

"You need to speak to Julie, that's all I'm going to say."

"Boss."

"She's home right now."

"Thanks boss."

"Kevin, if you screw this up I swear to god…you're out."

Kevin nodded as he walked back out of the office, leaving Gill alone once again. She sent a quick text to Julie saying something had come up at work and she'd speak to her in the morning before she left for the evening.

…

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

**To my only reviewer so far, Holly thank you darling, I'm glad you like it and fear not…Series 5 has been announced but it's only a three parter apparently and no sign of Amelia either as yet, fingers crossed though xx**

… **...**

 **Chapter 3**

…

Kevin pulled up outside Julie's house to see the light was on, suddenly he felt nervous. The time they'd worked together, he'd always felt nervous around her. Even the night they'd spent together he'd been nervous as hell, getting out of his car…he made his way up the path to her door and knocked three times as he waited for her. Julie put down her glass of wine, wiping a few tears from her eyes as she made her way to the front door.

"Kevin…"

"Hi boss."

Julie was slightly taken aback to see him standing on her door step, suddenly worry filled every part of her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"I don't think that's…"

"Please."

Julie stepped aside and allowed Kevin to enter her home; he waited for her to close the door and followed her through to her living room. She took a seat on her couch and took a sip of her wine.

"What are you doing here Kevin?"

"I erm…wanted to check on you, you looked kind of upset this morning when you were with godz…DCI Murray."

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

For once Julie seemed nervous in his presence, unable to meet his eyes. Kevin actually felt sorry for her and felt the need to be close to her. He took a seat beside her, getting as close to her as she'd allow.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked right out.

"Excuse me."

"Come on boss, you're not yourself and deny it all you want…you were crying when you left this morning."

"I already told you it's…"

"I know you it's nothing, but it's something. What happened between us, I know we were drunk but…"

"But what, you don't regret it, please Kevin…don't humour me."

"I'm not; I was still there the next morning wasn't I."

"Your point being?"

"I wanted to be there…with you."

"Kevin you should go."

"Come on, at least talk to me about…"

"I SAID GO KEVIN…please."

Kevin got up and walked over to the living room door and turned back to her.

"I do care about you…despite what you might think. I'll see you."

Julie downed the rest of her wine as she heard her front door slam behind Kevin as he left.

…

For the weeks that followed Kevin kept his head low and his ears open, Julie came by a few times while her syndicate liaised with Gill's in a murder case. Gill and Julie had taken lead in the interview of Bryan Hedges as they questioned him over the murder of his 17 year old step daughter, they had the DNA evidence now all they had needed was his confession which he wasn't giving over in a hurry. Kevin, Rachel and Janet were watching the interview from the observation room, along with Julie's Sergeant Aaron Clarke.

"It's not very often I see the Super doing an interview." Aaron said.

"Yeah well, when Dodson and the DCI get together, god help the suspect." Rachel smiled.

"They're best friends yeah?"

"Over 20 years." Janet added.

"How long have you worked with Dodson?" Rachel asked.

"Only a few months, I was transferred from Perth."

"Big change for you then."

"Yeah but good, she's a good boss."

"Don't think Kev would agree with you there." Rachel laughed.

"Oh yeah, how's that."

"Shut it, will you Rach."

"Kev was on Dodson's syndicate before she dumped him with Godzilla."

"How come she got rid of you then?"

"Look, will you lot shut it…it's none of your business."

"Geez Kev, we're only messing with you."

"Well I'm not in the mood alright."

"Okay children, play nice yeah."

Janet was always the one to calm the team when things got a little out of hand, if it wasn't for Janet then Rachel would have gone down the wrong path long ago. Their eyes were fixed on the screen as Julie interrogated Hedges and the more she went on at him, the angrier he became. All they could do was watch on in shock as Hedges stood up, his chair falling behind him as he lunged at Julie, causing her to fall back against the wall. Gill went with her as the impact hit them. Gill managed to move away and push the panic button and within seconds there were uniforms pulling him off Julie. Rachel and Janet watched as Kevin was up and rushing to the interview room.

As the unformed officers escorted Hedges out, Gill was at Julie's side trying to help her.

"Come on Slap, talk to me."

"I'm alright."

"Boss…"

"She's okay Kevin, get back to work."

Julie tried to stand but the pain that shot through her brought her to her knees.

"Julie…."

"Something's not right Gill, I feel awful."

"Right, I'm calling an ambulance."

"No I…"

"Slap no arguments, we need to make sure everything's okay in there." She said quietly.

Kevin just made out what Gill had said as she stood up.

"Kevin, stay with her…I'll call the ambulance."

Julie tried to protest but Gill was having none of it, she eyed Kevin and made her way out of the room, ordering Janet and Rachel to take over the interview when Hedges calmed down. Kevin knelt down beside Julie as she took some deep breaths trying to ease the pain.

"Boss are you okay."

"It's nothing….damn." She closed her eyes as the pain intensified.

Aaron came in as Julie cried out in pain; he pushed Kevin out of the way and knelt beside her.

"What the hell." Kevin said.

"Julie come on, let's get you sitting up yeah, might feel a little better."

Aaron helped her to sit up and spotted the blood.

"I really don't feel right."

"It's okay, DCI Murray's called an ambulance, they'll be here soon."

Aaron refused to leave her side and when the ambulance came he helped get her on to the stretcher and informed them quietly that she was bleeding. Gill over heard him and pulled him aside as they took Julie away.

"Hang on Sergeant."

"We should get to the hospital ma'am."

"Did you say she was bleeding?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Would you stop calling me that, boss is fine. Now look I want you to help Janet and Rachel and I'm going to the hospital with Julie okay."

"But ma'am…boss, I should be there."

"No, you should be here…doing your job. I'll keep you all informed alright, I promise….now go."

…

Gill was sitting in reception waiting on news of her best friend when she looked up to see Kevin walking towards her.

"Kevin what are you…."

"I'm sorry boss; I couldn't just stay at work. I had to find out how she was."

"You're supposed to be helping with the case."

"Then reprimand me later."

Gill was a little taken aback by Kevin's directness, not use to him standing up to her.

"Look, the doctors still in with her. I don't know anything more right now."

"What's going on with her?"

"Kevin…"

"Come on boss, I went round to see her after our talk that night at the office and something was off, I don't know what it is I've done but…"

"The only person you should be talking to is Julie not me, I can't tell you anything Kevin I'm sorry it's just…"

"DCI Murray."

Gill looked up to see the doctor staring back at her; she was on her feet in seconds, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"How is she?"

"Lucky is all I can say, she said she was attacked by a suspect?"

"That's right, he took her by surprise."

"Well she's going to be alright, I'd like her to take the rest of the week off…she needs to rest."

"But she will be okay."

"DCI Murray…"

"Gill." She smiled.

"Gill, Julie and the baby are going to be just fine…as I said before, she's very lucky."

Gill have her thanks to the doctor as he walked away before turning slowly in Kevin's direction to see the shock on his face as he sat back down.

"Kevin…"

"Did he say what I think he said?"

"Kevin listen…"

"She's pregnant."

Gill took a seat beside him, putting a hand on his back.

"You okay Kevin?"

"She's pregnant…she's…it's mine isn't it, that's why she's been so weird lately, why you couldn't tell me anything."

"She's my friend Kevin, my best friend and she asked me not to say anything. I had to respect her decisions."

Gill got up to go and see her but was stopped when Kevin took hold of her wrist.

"Please boss, can I see her first."

Gill was in two minds but found herself agreeing with him, she watched as he walked away down the corridor and hoped things would be okay. Kevin came to a stand still outside Julie's room; he could see her sitting up, looking through a magazine. He walked inside just as Julie looked up, Julie watched as Kevin came up to her bedside and leaned in and kissed her. For a moment she didn't know how to respond, the first time they'd kissed they were drunk, now she was as sober as hell and yet she didn't find herself pull away.

"Kevin what…."

"Don't, don't say anything…let me."

"Okay."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"You know what I'm talking about…the baby…our baby."

"She told you."

"No, it wasn't the DCI…it was the doctor, I think he just assumed I knew."

"I was going to tell you when I was ready."

"The doc says you're okay, no damage done by Hedges thank god."

"Kevin…"

"Look, I know what happened with us was due to us being drunk but…I don't regret what happened."

"Kevin don't be stupid, you and I have never got along…for god sake I begged Gill to take you off my hands."

"That was then, this is now."

"Nothing's changed."

"Of course it has, you're having our baby…everything's changed. You do want the baby, don't you?"

"When I found out…no….but over the last few weeks I've had a lot of time to think and after what happened today, I'm keeping the baby Kevin."

"And what about us?"

"As it stands right now, there is no us. You can be involved with the baby but I honestly don't see anything developing with you and I, I'm sorry but I'm just being honest."

"I'll leave you to it, I think the boss wants to see you."

"I am sorry Kevin."

Kevin just shrugged his shoulders as he walked out of her room, down the corridor and straight passed Gill out of the hospital.

…

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

…

Gill's head shot up when she heard footsteps and watched as Kevin strode past her and out the doors, she was on her feet in seconds, grabbing her bag from the chair as she rushed after Kevin. He was just approaching his car when he heard Gill call out to him, her voice urgent. He stopped dead and turned around as she reached him, her face showing some anger.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Back to work, what else."

"Don't back chat me Kevin, remember who the bloody hell you're talking too kid."

"Sorry Boss."

"What happened?"

"I did the decent thing didn't I, told her I'd be there for her…that I cared about her."

"Yeah…and?"

"She said I can be involved with the baby but as far as she and I go…there's no us."

"Right."

"How can she say that, she's pregnant with my kid?"

"A result of a drunken night Kevin."

"I knew what I was doing, I wasn't that drunk."

"Hang on; Julie said you too were completely out of your heads on alcohol, that you both had no idea what you were doing."

"She might not have, but I knew."

"Kevin…there a times I want to kill you…kill her even for ever dumping you on me and then there are times, small glimmers of a moment when I think…maybe I misjudged him, like now. Does Julie really mean something to you or not?"

"I like her a lot okay, I'm not saying I've always felt like that because I'd be lying but recently, well recently yeah…I do."

"Do you think running away is the best thing to do."

"I'm not running away, I'm going to give her time. I don't want to push her, not right now."

"I think this maybe the most sensible thing I've ever heard you say, I'm proud of you Kevin."

"Look after her Boss."

"Get back to work, we'll talk later."

Gill stood back as Kevin unlocked the door and got in the car and drove off.

…

As Gill walked back along the corridor, she came to Julie's room and saw Julie's DS in with her, how she had not seen him go inside surprised her.

"I'm glad you're okay Julie, I wanted to ride along with you but DCI Murray was keen for me to stay on the case."

"Well she's right; you can't do anything for me here."

"You are okay though, the doctor wouldn't tell me anything, not family."

"I'm fine, just a little bruised."

"Good I was just…"

"DS Clarke, what a surprise."

Aaron turned to see Gill standing in the doorway, her smile disappearing as quickly as it had appeared.

"DCI Murray, I was just checking of Julie."

"Were you now, well she should be resting so I might be better if you went back to work."

"Yes Boss."

Aaron walked past Gill as Julie gave Gill a look, Gill smiled softly at her best friend before walking out of the room.

"DS Clarke…a word please."

Aaron stopped and turned to face Gill who had anger on her face almost immediately.

"I thought I told you to keep working the case."

"Well you did ma'am but…"

"But nothing, when I give you an order I expect you to follow it….are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Right…get back to work, I'm sure Janet and Rachel could use your help."

"Can I just ask something?"

"Yes, what is it."

"How is it okay for Kevin to come here but not me?"

"Excuse me."

"I saw you talking to him when I arrived, one rule for him another for me is it."

Gill stepped a little closer to Aaron, her face mere inches from his.

"DC Lumb was here because I asked him to bring me a file, he was here on my orders…you were not. Don't try to get smart with me Sergeant, any more and I'll have you back in uniform…are we clear."

"Crystal."

"Good, now go."

Aaron stomped off out of the hospital as Gill went and made sure he actually left before heading back to Julie's room to see her eyeing her closely.

"A little hard in him weren't you?" Julie smiled.

"He's a smarmy little bastard isn't he?"

"He's not that bad once you get to know him, I promise. He likes to prove himself that's all."

"Yeah well anymore and he won't live to make it to a DCI."

"You're a cruel woman."

"Yeah you got that right, so come on then…how did it go with Kevin?" Gill asked, taking a seat in the bed beside Julie.

"You mean he didn't tell you."

"Come on slap…I've never seen Kevin like this before, he genuinely cares about you, and I really do believe that."

"It's too crazy, he's so much younger."

"You're having his baby slap; I think the age gap is the least of your problems."

"He kissed me when he came in earlier."

"Okay and how did you feel about that?"

"How did I feel about that? You sound like a shrink."

"Sorry…did you feel anything."

"Any kind of relationship with Kevin right now is that last thing I need; I need to focus on the baby, just the baby."

"He needs to be involved….he wants too."

"I know, and he will. We'll work it out."

"We're all here for you, just remember that."

"Thanks Gill, I'm just glad I have you."

"Always slap….always."

…...

Aaron came walking back in to the office and made a bee line for Kevin's desk, Kevin looked up to see the look on Aaron's face.

"What?"

"What's going on Kev, you're allowed in to see DSI Dodson but as soon as I try DCI Murray's ordering me back here….you sleeping with her or something?"

Kevin was on his feet in seconds, taking a swing at Aaron. Aaron ducked as Kevin ran at him, slamming him down to the ground. Janet and Rachel were on their feet, Janet ordering Lee and Pete to separate them, Mitch helping them. They managed to get the two young men apart as Janet came to stand in between them.

"Alright you two, that's enough."

"He started it, you heard what he said Scotty he…."

"Yeah well you didn't deny it did you and you…"

"ALRIGHT….that's enough just stop. Do you really think this is what Julie needs right now…she's going through enough crap right now and that last thing she needs is two grown men fighting like children?"

Kevin eyes Janet closely and saw the way she looked at him, her eyes full of concern as well as anger.

"You know, don't you?" Kevin asked.

"No what?" Rachel asked.

"Kevin…"

"Come on Scotty, she told you…Gill, about Julie?"

"Yeah she did, I would never have told anyone."

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't have, thanks Scotty."

"Oh my god, will somebody please tell us what the hell's going on?" Rachel asked, curiosity killing her.

Kevin looked as Janet and then back at the team, all eyes on him.

"Dodson's pregnant…and it's mine."

…

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

…

Janet looked at Kevin as he felt all eyes fall on him after his revelation, Rachel standing with her mouth open.

"Bloody hell, you knocked up DSI Dodson…jesus Kev."

"Rach, that's enough." Janet warned.

"I'm going for a coffee." Kevin said.

"Kevin…"

"No Scotty…I'll be back."

They all watched as Kevin walked out as Janet turned back to the rest of the team.

"Well done you lot, you did great." sarcasm evident in her voice.

Gill arrived back an hour later to see everyone with their heads down, looking to her right to see Kevin's desk empty.

"Janet…where's Kevin?"

Janet motioned for Gill to follow her in to her office, closing the door behind her as Janet stood, arms folded.

"What's up cock?"

"We have a problem."

"What's he done…I assume it's Kevin?"

"Yeah, he and Aaron had a bit of an argument earlier regarding Julie."

"What was said?"

"Aaron accused him in front of everyone that he was sleeping with Julie."

"Okay…and how did Kevin react?"

"Yeah well that's the thing, he kind of let the cat out of the bag…told everyone that Julie was pregnant with his baby."

"Bloody idiot, where did he go?"

"I think he just needs to cool off, he was pretty angry with our Detective Sergeant Clarke."

"Yeah well so am I, he turned up at the hospital to see Julie, after I told him to stay here to help you."

"I don't think he's one for taking orders."

"I think he's got a soft spot for Julie."

"Mmmm…not the best timing. Speaking off, how is Julie?"

"She's okay I think, Kevin spoke to her, and apparently he kissed her, told her he wanted to be there for her, and said he loves her."

"You're kidding."

"He seems very determined, more determined than I think I've ever seen him with regards to anything. I'm not happy about the circumstances and of course I'm obviously worried about Julie and the baby…is it strange that knowing Kevin's there is kind of a relief?"

Janet burst out laughing when Gill looked at her with a small smirk on her face, both not quite believing any of it was actually happening.

…

Janet was just heading out for a drink with Rachel when her phone buzzed and saw a text from Kevin asking to meet her at one of the pubs up town.

"Come on Jan, we need a drink." Rachel smiled with Mitch by her side.

"You know what, I can't …something's come up."

"Oh what, come on Jan just one."

"I can't sorry, you two go and have fun."

"Fine, but you're missing out big time…BOSS, YOU WANNA JOIN US."

"Give me five minutes."

"Drinks with the boss, you are desperate." Janet whispered as she walked away.

Janet pulled up outside the pub Kevin had text her about, she locked the door before heading inside, it wasn't particularly busy and she spotted Kevin sitting at the table near the bar, clearly on his second drink already. She walked up and took a seat across from him as he looked up and offered a small smile.

"Is Godzilla pissed off at me?"

"Well, she's not overly happy that you just walked out on your shift but…I think considering the current situation she'll go lenient."

"I meant to come back."

"So why didn't you?"

"Don't know, I just walked around thinking."

"About Julie?"

He only nodded as he brought her chair around to sit beside him, placing her hand on his arm as she leaned in closer.

"Listen, what ever happens yeah…you're going to be a father and you need to start growing up Kevin. You can't go on the way you have, playing silly buggers at work, acting the fool all the time. Gill isn't going to stand for it, not now. She's put up with a lot of your crap but now her best friends having your baby and she's worried about her…and you."

"She's worried about me?"

"Believe it or not she does care, despite her Godzilla persona."

"I know the baby was mistake but Scotty…I really do feel something for her you know, I know I'm young and prat at times but I can change."

"Well now's the time to start showing just that."

"I didn't mean to tell everyone earlier, that guy Aaron just pushed my buttons."

"It's okay; he seems to be doing the same to Gill too…don't worry about it."

"They're all taking the piss about this aren't they…the guys…Rach."

"They're just in a bit of shock; I don't think any of them were expecting that particular announcement."

"How do I make Julie see that I love her?"

"Give her some time Kevin, she's had a big shock too. She needs to get her head around it first and then hopefully she'll be ready to talk to you about it okay."

Kevin nodded as he drank the remainder of his beer.

"Come on, I'll drive you home."

"Cheers Scotty."

…

Rachel downed the rest of her red wine before holding her glass up to Mitch, who was on his feet, heading to the bar.

"You want another boss?" She asked Gill.

"One more, then home."

"Oh come on, the nights young."

"The night might be but I'm not kid."

Rachel eyed Gill closely as she started at her empty glass.

"Are you okay boss?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just worried."

"About Dodson?"

"Mainly."

"She'll be alright, she's tough."

"No she's not; yeah she likes to appear tough but…she's not." Gill sighed.

"She's your best friend right, like me and Jan?"

Gill nodded before looking sideways at Rachel who was giving her a reassuring smile before placing her hand on top of Gill's.

"Kev's a good guy you know, I know he acts like an idiot a lot of the time but he steps up when he needs too. When I divorced Sean, he chucked me out of the flat…Kev made sure I was alright…helped me."

"Yeah, you never ever said."

"If he really loves Julie like he says then I'm certain everything will work out for the best."

Gill offered her thanks to Rachel as Mitch came back over with their wine before excusing himself as he was getting tired. Rachel called him a light weight as Gill laughed at that as he waved them goodbye. Their last glass of wine turned in to another three after that before Gill insisted they get home. They shared a taxi as Rachel stumbled out of the taxi, trying to stay straight as she walked to her front door and fumbled in her bag.

"You alright kid." Gill called from the taxi.

"Keys….can't find my keys…oh shit."

The contents of her bag fell out onto the step as Gill got out to help her, she took Rachel's bag and searched for the keys but couldn't find them.

"Must've lost em'." Rachel slurred.

"Where, at the office…the pub? You don't have a spare set?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders as Gill took hold of her arm and took her back in to the taxi before giving the driver her address.

"I guess you'll be spending the night with me then." Gill sighed as she leaned back in to the chair, Rachel leaning heavily against her.

"I could think of worse things boss."

…

Julie turned over in bed when her mobile vibrated on the bedside cabinet, she leaned over, and grimacing at the small amount of pain she still had before she opened the text she'd received. She saw Kevin's name above it before she read it.

"I know you don't want to talk right now, just know I'm here when you're ready. Look after yourself and our baby, sleep tight xxx"

Julie felt tears in her eyes as she lay back down, her hand coming to rest on her abdomen, a small smile appearing on her face before closing her eyes.

…

To Be Continued….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

…

Rachel's eyes shot open the next morning, sitting up quickly, her head thumping as she did so. She let out a low groan before turning to her right and seeing someone lying in the bed next to her. She looked around the room before realising that she wasn't in her own home, nothing in the room looked familiar until she spotted a photo frame on the far away drawer, trying to focus her vision a little she saw the familiar faces of Sammy and Gill in happier times with Dave.

"Oh god I didn't." She whispered to herself.

She pulled back the covers just a little to see the mop of brown hair on the other body and realised it was Gill.

"Shit…shit…shit."

Slowly she slid out of the bed and grabbed her clothes before making her way down the stairs and in to the kitchen. She found some aspirin in the cupboard and set about making her self a large coffee, leaning against the worktop as the events of the previous night came flooding back to her.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Come on in Sherlock, just dump your stuff there and I'll show you the spare room."_

" _Oh come on Boss, the night's still young." She slurred_

 _Rachel had turned around and her hands had found their way to Gill's waist as she leaned heavily in to Gill._

" _Okay kid, you're drunk."_

" _Not…I'm not you know…not too drunk that I don't know what I'm doin'."_

" _Rachel…."_

" _Come on boss, just one."_

 _Gill was trying to push Rachel off her but Rachel was surprisingly strong, Gill found herself being backed up against the wall in her hallway, her hands being pushed up above her head as Rachel's mouth found hers and claimed it in a passionate kiss that not even Gill wanted to end._

" _Rachel, kid come on…you'll regret this in the morning."_

" _Won't you know."_

" _I'm your boss, this is unpro…"_

 _Rachel kissed her again leaving her in no doubt of her seriousness. "If Kev and Dodson can make it work so could we boss."_

" _Rachel, Kevin and Julie were an accident, they're not even together."_

" _So, doesn't mean we can't be."_

" _Rachel I…."_

" _You like me don't you?"_

" _You're one of my best officers."_

" _You're always looking out for me, protecting me. You and Jan are the only two people who ever have."_

" _Rachel come on, you can't…"_

" _I want this."_

 _Gill stopped talking and looked in to Rachel's eyes, the determination on her face._

" _We'll regret this kid."_

 _All Rachel did was smile before kissing Gill and leading her up the stairs to her bedroom._

…

"Rachel…."

"Jesus."

Rachel dropped her mug, smashing it into a thousand pieces on the floor, the hot liquid covering her hands.

Gill was over to her side in seconds, taking hold of her hands and leading her over to the sink. She ran the cold water before placing Rachel's hands under the tap.

"Leave them under there for a few minutes."

"Boss I…."

"It's okay, I'll clean this up."

Rachel did as she was told and kept her hands under the cold water as she turned and watched as Gill wiped up the coffee before sweeping up the shards of porcelain that covered the floor and placing them in the bin. Gill came back over to Rachel and took her hands and patted them dry with a towel sitting her down and applying some ointment to them. Gill sat across from her as Rachel watched her closely, taking great care not to hurt her.

"There, that should help with the burns."

"I'm sorry about your mug; I didn't hear you behind me."

"Just a mug kid."

They lapsed in to silence; the only sound in the background was a bin lorry in the street. Gill looked back at her and offered a small smile.

"I told you that you'd regret it kid."

"Boss…"

"No Rachel, I tried and tried to steer you away last night but you were determined. You said it was what you wanted. This is what I was afraid would happen kid, I didn't want this…this awkwardness between us…I just…"

Rachel didn't get to answer her as Gill got up and headed up the stairs to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Rachel sighed before getting up and following Gill up stairs and gently opened the door to find Gill sitting on the bed. She closed the door behind her and came over and took a seat beside her.

"I'm sorry, I'm being a total bitch."

"No Rachel, you're not. It shouldn't have happened and I see that now. I was an idiot to even go along with it. I've only myself to blame here kid."

Rachel's hand found its way to Gill's, taking a tight hold of it before turning to face Gill. Gill turned to face her, watching the way Rachel was looking at her.

"Rachel…."

Rachel smiled at her before leaning in and kissing Gill softly, bringing her a little closer.

"I don't regret what happened last night boss, I just don't want you too regret anything."

"You made me feel needed again Sherlock, I haven't felt like that in a long time."

"So…what do we do now?"

"We go to work and tonight, well we'll see how things go…if you want too."

"I want too." She smiled.

"Come on kid, we'll be late."

…

Julie was packing her bag while she waited for Gill to pick her up, suddenly aware that there was someone else in the room. Turning around she saw Kevin standing in the doorway, watching her closely.

"Kevin…what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up."

"Oh, well that's nice of you but Gill…."

"She was running late and asked me to collect you."

"Did she now, well its fine…I'll get a taxi, you should get back to work."

"Oh my god seriously, you can't even let me give you a ride home."

"Kevin…"

"I'm not proposing marriage here; it's just a lift home. You're in no fit state to be going anywhere on your own and plus, Gill will kill me if I don't look after you."

"Fine, I'm ready to go."

"Car's out front."

Kevin and Julie walked side by side out of the hospital and crossed the road to his car. He held the door open and she got in, a pained look on her face as she got in.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm alright, just a little sore."

Kevin closed the door gently behind her before getting in the car and driving her home. He parked outside her house and helped her inside, helping her off with her jacket before following her though to her sitting room. Julie sat down slowly, her eyes closing as she felt a little discomfort, her hand coming to her stomach.

"Are you sure you're really okay?"

"I will be."

"Well look you wait here and I'll make you some tea."

"You don't have to do that."

"Will you just please stop trying to fight me here, I'm trying Julie…please, just let me help."

Julie didn't say anything else, just sat back as Kevin went in to the kitchen and made the tea. When he came back out he watched as Julie sat on the couch, her eyes closed as her hand rested on her stomach. He sat the cup down on the side getting ready to leave.

"I'm not sleeping Kevin."

"I didn't want to disturb you, maybe you should go to bed, get some rest."

"I've done nothing but rest, I'm fine….really."

Kevin took a seat beside her, her hand never moving. She watched the way Kevin kept looking at her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Have you felt it yet?"

"Felt…."

"The baby, have you felt it move yet."

"It's a bit early Kevin, I'm only 7 weeks, and Gill said 12 weeks before I feel anything."

Julie watched as Kevin's hand came to cover her own, she tried not to show the surprise on her face with the intimate gesture.

"You don't mind do you?" He whispered.

"Of course not, it's your baby too."

"I just can't believe it you know, I'm gonna be a father."

"You can't believe it; I'm just as shocked as you are."

"Let me look after you." He suddenly spoke up.

"Kevin…"

"I just want to be around, whenever you need someone. I know you're not sure about you and I and that's fine but it doesn't change the fact that you're having my baby and I want, need to be around for this. What ever you need…any time…any day. Even if it's 2am and all you want is ice cream, you call me okay."

"Okay." She answered quietly.

Kevin removed his hand before leaning in and kissing Julie's cheek, smiling when he felt her lean in to him.

"I'll drop by later, check on you. I'll bring you dinner."

"That would be good."

"Just relax, put your feet up, take care of her."

Julie smiled when he referred to the baby as she and agreed with him, taking a sip of her tea as she heard him leave.

…

To Be Continued….


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

…

Over the next few weeks Julie allowed Kevin to help out when she needed him, he would occasionally bring over dinner for them and bought a few bits and bobs for the baby. Julie returned to work a couple of weeks after the incident with Hedges and followed doctors orders and tried to remain behind her desk for a lot of the time. Gill was going over her speech for a former colleague who was retiring and his wife had asked her if she's say a little something at the party which she's agreed to though she was beginning to wonder why.

"Busy as ever I see."

Gill's head shot up to see Julie standing in her doorway, a smile on her face.

"Slap, what are you doing here? Did we have plans?"

"No, you're fine. I'm meeting Kevin."

"Oh?"

"Scan."

"Ahhh I see, you looking forward to it?"

"I guess."

"What's up, come in…close the door."

Julie did as Gill asked and closed the door behind her before taking a seat in front of Gill's desk. Gill came around and sat beside her, giving Julie her full attention.

"Alright slap out with it…what's wrong?"

"I just….What if there's something wrong…with the baby."

"Why would you think there's something wrong, have you been having pains…Kevin hasn't said anything, does he even know. Julie don't go keeping things from his, if you've been having pains then you need to tel…."

"I've not been having pains Gill, really."

"Then why are you so worried?"

"Oh come on Gill, I'm not a young woman…there's no point denying that fact."

"We know all this but you're healthy, you've had check ups with your GP, has he ever said anything about problems?"

"Well know but…."

"Then stop worrying, all you're going to do is stress yourself out and we don't want that do we."

"I'm being an idiot aren't I?"

"Nothing new there then."

"Cheeky cow."

"Always…so, how are things going with Kevin?"

"You mean you haven't asked him."

"Not my place, and anyway…it's you I'm more concerned about. Is he treating you okay?"

"He's been great actually, he comes by the house every other night…brings me dinner. He's even been buying things for the baby already."

"Good and what about…you know."

"Oh Gill I don't know, he's been trying so hard and he has grown up a lot in the last month or so."

"He really has, I hardly recognise him…I know it's not my place and you probably don't want to hear it right now but…he loves you."

"I was sleeping the other night; we'd been watching something on TV. I remember him talking to the baby, I could hear what he was saying but I didn't open my eyes. He said that she was very much wanted and that even though we may not be together, it wouldn't stop him loving me."

"There must be a small part of you that feels something for him, especially with the baby."

"Of course I do."

"What are you so afraid then?"

"I just don't want him to regret anything; I know he'll love the baby no matter what."

"Hey…whether you want to believe it or not… **he loves you** …you're just going to have to accept it slap…he's not going away no matter how hard you try to push him."

Julie smiled before looking at her watch.

"I better go, he went down to get the car…he'll be wondering where I've got too."

Julie got up and Gill followed, giving her best friend a hug.

"Just remember what I said okay."

"I will, I'll see you later."

…

Gill stood in her doorway as she watched Julie walk away and Rachel and Janet entering.

"Hey you too, how did the door to doors go?"

"Not much boss, one woman remembers seeing a white ford transit driving off a high speed but other than that…nothing." Rachel said.

"I've ordered the cctv footage for that area to be dropped off here later, Rach and I will go through it before the end of shift." Janet added.

"Great, thanks ladies."

Gill turned to go back to her office, Rachel and Janet eyeing her closely.

"She alright?" Rachel asked.

"You know what she's like, not one for opening up…come on; let's get these statements typed up."

"Give us a minute yeah."

Janet gave Rachel a suspicious look as she watched her go in to Gill's office and close the door behind her.

"What's up Sherlock?"

"Nothing, just wondered if you were okay."

"Fine."

Rachel rolled her eyes before coming around to Gill's side of the desk and leaned against it, her arms folded.

"Careful kid, remember we're at work."

"Something's up, I can tell."

"Oh it's nothing; I was just worrying about Julie that's all."

"She's okay right…the baby?"

"Mmmm, the baby's fine."

"Kev?"

"Julie's never found it easy when she's been in relationships, I know she acts like a tough nut but the truth is she's always afraid she'll get hurt. She never lets men get to close."

"Until now?"

"Yeah, I suppose the last thing she expected when she slept with Kevin was to fall pregnant and not that she is and Kevin's being well…I've never seen him be so grown up and supportive of her."

"He loves her, you can see that when he talks about her and the baby."

"She knows, it's trying to get her to admit she feels the same way because she does."

"But she's afraid of getting hurt?"

"She's never been one to let her guard down but I think the more time Kevin spends with her, the more she's beginning to feel something for him."

"It'll take her time, I guess…only time will tell and you can't push her."

"No, no I can't." Gill replied quietly.

Rachel rested her hand on top of Gill's as the older woman looked up at her.

"Thanks kid."

"So, when Jan and I are finished with the cctv footage, will I come by tonight…bring dinner, I'm thinking Chinese?"

"Sounds good, I'll get the wine."

"Great."

Rachel got up and gave Gill one last look before leaving the office and back over to her desk. Janet looked at her over her glasses as she typed.

"She alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah she's good."

"So…when are you two going to give it up?"

"Huh, what are you on about."

"I'm a detective Rachel, remember."

"She doesn't want people knowing just yet, we want to take things slow." Rachel whispered over the desk.

Janet looked over at Gill in her office then back at Rachel who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Just be careful yeah, both of you."

"Thanks Jan."

…

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

…

The waiting room was quiet for a Thursday morning, as Kevin and Julie waited for their appointment. Kevin turned to see Julie staring in to space, while she fiddled with the ring on her finger. He smiled before reaching over and taking hold of her hand.

"It'll be okay." He said, certainty detected in his voice.

"Yeah I know, I'm just being silly."

"It's just nerves; I guess all new mums get it at some point."

Julie looked over at two women sitting opposite, noticing the looks they were giving Julie and Kevin.

"I just feel like I'm being judged." She whispered to him.

He followed her gaze to the two women and shook his head before giving them both a disapproving look, the younger one quickly diverting her gaze.

"Julie…don't let people get to you, they're not worth the energy."

Before she could answer, he leaned over and placed a kiss to her lips, taking her by surprise. He pulled back and saw a faint hint of a smile on her face as she looked up at him.

"Thank you Kevin."

"Julie Dodson?"

They both looked up to see the nurse standing in the doorway, smiling over at them. Julie and Kevin got up, Kevin keeping a warm hand on her back as they followed the nurse through.

"The doctor won't be a moment, if you'd just like to pop up on the examination table and then she'll get started okay."

"Thank you."

Julie waited for the nurse to leave before lying down on the table, Kevin came and stood beside her and watched her closely.

"I hate doctor's surgeries." She said.

"I know what you mean; it's the smell…the same with hospitals."

"We're a right pair aren't we."

"Maybe that's why we're right together."

"Kevin…"

"What, come on…you know you feel something too, it's not just me."

"I'm not denying it Kevin, but you're so much younger than I am, I don't want you to look back ten years from now and regret this and I…."

Julie was silenced when Kevin's lips covered her own, his hand coming to cover her abdomen.

"I will never… **never** regret this, Julie I maybe young but I love you, both of you so much…this is where I want to be."

"Are you absolutely?"

"I'm sure."

The door opened and Julie smiled as the doctor closed the door and came over to them.

"Good morning you two, how are things?"

"Yeah good."

"Any problems Julie, since the incident at work."

"No problems."

"She's been taking it extremely easy…trust me."

"Well I'm glad, nice to know someone's been looking after you."

"I don't know what I'd do without him."

Kevin squeezed her hand when she looked up at him.

"Okay then, I suppose we ought to get started, better not keep you waiting any longer. Julie, is you'd just like to roll up you blouse and we'll get started."

Julie did as instructed as Doctor Hartley applied the cold gel to Julie's abdomen, Julie reached out for Kevin's hand as the nervous feeling returned, closing her eyes tightly, afraid of what she'd see. A few moment's past as Rebekah ran the ultrasound, her heart began to thump in her chest as the whooshing noise began to echo in the room.

"Oh my god…Julie look." Kevin said smiling.

Julie opened her eyes and looked at Kevin before following his gaze to the screen to see the fuzzy figure on the screen.

"Is that….."

"That's you baby Julie." Rebekah answered.

"Is it okay?" Kevin asked.

"Everything seems fine, strong heartbeat which is always a good thing, developing nicely."

"Is it a boy or girl, can you tell us." Kevin said, excitement in his voice.

"I'm sorry Kevin it's a little early yet, Julie's only 8 weeks…another month or so."

"That's ages away."

"Trust me, it'll pass without either of you realising it."

"So everything's fine."

"Julie, you're both doing great. Just keep doing what you're doing and you'll be fine."

"Thank you."

"I'll let you get cleaned up and I'll go print you some pictures okay."

"Thanks." Kevin replied. "You see, I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"I should have listened to you."

"You okay?"

"Never better, thank you for being patient with me…I know it's not been easy."

"You're worth it."

Kevin leaned in and kissed her before helping her to wipe the gel from her abdomen.

…

Gill was just taking opening the bottle of red when her doorbell rang; she set down the bottle and went to answer the door.

"Rachel I…oh, what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Gill rolled her eyes before stepping aside and allowing her guest to enter, she made her way back in to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine before turning back.

"Aren't you gonna offer me one."

"You won't be staying long, what are you doing here Dave?"

"Look I'm not one to interfere but…"

"No…"

"There's a few rumours going about, thought you might be interested in them."

"What rumours?"

"Concerning Dodson."

"Go on."

"People are saying that Julie's shacked up with you young DC…Kevin is it."

"And…."

"And that she's having his kid."

Dave watched Gill's body language and the way she refused to make eye contact with him.

"So it's true then is it."

"Not that it's any of your business but as a matter of fact yes…it's true."

"She certainly doesn't do things by half does she?"

"Are you seriously criticising Julie right now?"

"I was just…."

"Hang on a minute…you cheated on me, behind my back…while we were still married with a woman young enough to be your bloody daughter, you got her pregnant, left me on my own to bring up our son…and you think you have the right to stand there and have a go at Julie."

"I just thought…"

"You thought, well that would be a first. What ever is going on with Julie and Kevin has nothing at all to do with you, or in fact anyone else. Concentrate on your own life and keep the hell out of Julie's okay."

"Have it your own way."

She heard Dave storm out the door but heard him speaking to someone as he left, taking a large gulp of her wine, she turned around when she heard footsteps getting closer.

"Hey, what did Dave want?"

"Rachel, oh…it was nothing, just Dave being…well Dave."

"Are you sure, you look…pissed off."

"Did you bring the Chinese?"

"What do you think?" She smiled, holding up the bag.

"I'll get the plates, you pour the wine and I'll fill you in on Dave."

…

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been a while my lovely readers, off for the week so you might get more from me, enjoy.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 9**

...

 _3 Months later_

 _..._

Gill turned over in bed when she heard movement behind her to see Rachel putting on her trousers.

"Hey, where are you off too?"

"It's 7am, I thought I'd head home and shower and change before work."

"I told you to bring a spare set of clothes last night."

"Yeah yeah I know."

Rachel looked up and smiled at her before coming over and taking a seat on the bed beside her, leaning in to kiss her.

"You know, this would be so much easier if I just moved in."

"Rachel…"

"I know, you're not ready. When do you think you will be though, I'm not trying to rush you but…I'm getting a bit sick of sneaking around, they're not stupid you know, they're detectives…Jan already knows something's going on."

"You told her?"

"I didn't need too, she already knew. She's my best friend, she's your friend…she's not an idiot."

"Sammy doesn't even know…I need to tell him first."

"If you want to you mean."

"Rachel that's not fair."

"Look in all seriousness, do you want this. I know I do but I don't want to waste my time on something that might not even happen."

Gill sat up, taking Rachel's hand in hers before looking at her and kissing her.

"I want this, I do. This is something I've never done before and I…"

"Well I haven't either, you're the first woman I've ever been with but I know I love you and I want there to be an us."

"I do too, I promise. I'll talk to Sammy today I promise."

"And if he's alright with, we can tell them?"

"We'll tell them."

"Great…I better get going. Don't want to get a lecture about punctuality form my boss."

"No, that wouldn't do at all. I'll see you at nine."

"See you later." She smiled, giving her a quick kiss before grabbing her jacket and back and heading out the door.

…..

Julie was at her desk, going over the latest budget figures for her department when Aaron poked his head around her door.

"Hey, you busy?"

She looked up to see him smiling at her, his hand behind his back.

"Not too busy, what's up?"

"I thought you could use a break, it's nearly lunch time and I brought sandwiches." He said, bringing then out from behind him.

"Come on in."

He came in, closing the door behind him as Julie got up and came to join him on the couch.

"Egg or cheese?" He asked.

"Cheese please, egg still makes me a little nauseous."

They ate in silence for a few moments before Julie looked up and smiled at him and was taken aback when Aaron began laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, here let me."

She sat still as his hand suddenly came up to the side of her face and carefully removed a stray bit of cheese that had remained there. Aaron put it in the napkin before looking back at her, a genuine smile on her face. Before she knew what was happening, Aaron moved forward and kissed her. Julie was on her feet as quickly as she was able, shock on her face as her hand came to cover her bump.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Julie I…."

"I'm with Kevin."

"I'm sorry, it's just…I've come to care a great deal about you and I…."

"I'm pregnant with Kevin's child for god sake, I'm with Kevin. How in and reasoning was that appropriate."

"I'm sorry, I am."

"Get out, get back to work."

"Julie I…."

"I said go, please."

Aaron got up and left her office, closing the door behind him as Julie let out a shaky breath before sitting down.

….

Rachel took a sip of her coffee as Janet looked over at her best friend, seeing the troubled look on her face.

"What's up with you today?"

"Huh, nothing."

"Rach, it's me. You had a fight with Gill or something."

"No of course not."

"So…"

"I suggested moving in together this morning and that maybe it was time we told people about us."

"Sorry love but…I think people already know."

"Yeah but Gill doesn't know that and anyway, she still hasn't told Sammy about us, that's where she is now, having lunch with him."

"Are you worried?"

"I don't know, he seems like a pretty open minded kid."

"He is, I wouldn't worry. I think as long as Gill's happy, he'll be happy."

"Really."

"I know my god son."

"Thanks Jan."

Janet looked up to see Julie entering the offices, a look of worry etched on her face.

"Julie…this is a surprise. Kevin's not here, he's in court all day."

"Actually I needed to see Gill."

Sorry Ma'am, she's having lunch with Sammy." Rachel added.

"Julie are you alright." Janet asked, her voice full of worry.

"Not really."

Why don't we go in to Gill's office, she won't mind."

Julie could only nod her head as she allowed Janet to usher her inside. She took a seat beside her to see Julie's hands shaking. Leaning over and taking hold of her right hand in hers, Janet forced her to look at her.

"Julie what's happened, is the baby alright?"

"The baby's fine Janet."

"What is it then, you look awful."

"It's Aaron Clarke…my Sergeant."

"Has he been hurt?"

"No…though he'll wish he had."

"Julie talk to me."

"He bought me lunch and he made a pass at me."

"He what, he knows you're with Kevin."

"He says he has feelings for me."

"He didn't hurt you."

"No, I just, I was taken by surprise. I didn't know what to do. I just told him to get out."

"You have to tell Kevin."

"I tell Kevin and he'll go around there and do, god only knows what."

"What he did was unacceptable. He knows your in a relationship with Kevin, he knows you're having a baby together and yet he still thought it was okay to make a pass like that…it's not on, not on at all."

"I'm going to arrange for a transfer for him, I can't have him working for me…not now."

"And Kevin?"

"I will tell him, but I want him away first before Kevin gets a chance to do anything stupid."

"If you're sure."

"Who thought I still had it in me at my age."

"Are you going to be okay, maybe you should take the rest of the day off?"

"No, the sooner I get the transfer arranged the better."

"Will I get Gill to call you when she gets back?"

"Please."

"Are you okay to drive?"

"Really, I'll be fine…thanks Janet."

"Take it easy okay."

Janet walked Julie to the door before turning back to see the worried look on Rachel's face.

"Is she alright?"

"I'll tell you later, come on, we better get back to it."

….

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

…

The café was fairly quiet which Gill had been thankful for, the last thing she needed, if it happened was a scene in front of the great British public.

"Well…aren't you gonna say anything kid?"

"Sorry mum, bit of a shock you know."

"Yeah I know…sorry."

"Does dad know?"

"Your dad, what do you think?"

"No then."

"I'm not worried about your dad, or anyone else for that matter. I just want to know how you feel about it. Your opinion matters to me more than anyone Sammy and if you're not okay with this then I need to let Rachel know."

"Seriously, you'd give her up if I wasn't happy about it. That's just stupid; I don't want you being miserable just because I might not be okay with it."

"So what are you telling me kid?"

"I'm saying I'm shocked…but if she makes you happy then, I won't stand in your way." He smiled.

"You mean that?"

"Yeah, I want you to be happy mum."

Gill got up from her seat and came around to hug her son, Sammy making a face as she did so, looking around to see if anyone was watching them.

"Give over mum."

"You're the best son a mother could ask for."

Gill and Sammy grabbed their jackets, getting ready to leave when Janet's name came up on Gill's phone.

"Oh hang on kid, that's Janet. Yes cock, what can I do for you, problems at the office? What, he did what….is she alright. Okay cock, I'll drop by on my way back. See you soon."

"Everything alright mum?"

"Mmmm, yeah nothing to worry about. I just need to stop off and see Julie."

"Is she alright, the baby okay?"

"Don't worry about your aunt Julie; she'll be just fine kid. I'll call you later okay."

"Bye mum."

…

Gill pulled up outside Julie's syndicate and made her way inside, walking along the corridors. Looking up, she saw Julie's DS heading in her direction, a smile on his face when he saw her.

"DCI Murray, we didn't expect to see you today…how are you?"

"DS Clarke, fine thank you."

"Are you here on business?"

"No…I just need a quick word with DSI Dodson."

"Nothing wrong I hope."

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, if you'll excuse me."

Gill walked past Aaron and made her way to Julie's office to see the older woman with her head down, reading a report on her desk. Gill smiled as she watched her friend, Julie singing quietly so as not to be heard as she ran a hand over her bump.

"Now there's a sight for sore eyes." Gill smiled.

Julie jumped and looked up to see her best friend standing in her doorway, smiling at her.

"Gill, what are you doing here?"

"Janet called me."

"Oh…I see."

Gill sighed before moving further in to the room and closing the door behind.

"Is what she told me true, DS Clarke kissed you?"

"I feel stupid now, it was over in seconds."

"That isn't the point slap, he knows your situation and still he did it. What are you gonna do?"

"I've organized a transfer for him; I did it as soon as I got back after talking to Janet."

"You told him yet."

Julie shook her head as Gill leaned against the desk beside her friend.

"You want me to stay?"

"Would you, I'm not comfortable being on my own with him."

"Anything you need I'm here, get him down here."

…

Julie put a call out for Aaron to come to her office, 10 minutes later he knocked on her door and she signaled for him to come in. He was about to say something when he spotted Gill sitting on the couch by the door.

"Oh, DCI Murray…I thought you'd left."

"Well you thought wrong, take a seat."

Gill got up and came to stand beside Julie, giving her the support she needed.

"What's going on Guv?"

"There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it…you're being transferred to Syndicate 6, effective immediately. They have an opening for a DS and they need someone as soon as so…."

"Hang on; you're getting rid of me…just like that. You can't do that."

"Actually DS Clarke, I think you'll find she can. Unless you'd like it to come out that you made a pass at your senior office without her consent."

"Oh come on, it was a little kiss nothing more."

"I don't think you understand DS Clarke, you had no right. You are well aware of DSI Dodson's current situation, the baby…DC Lumb and yet you still felt it was alright to kiss her like that. Now DSI Dodson could take it further, file a complaint and I would of course back it up or…you can do the decent thing and walk away quietly, your police record clear…it's up to you."

"Aaron if I gave any inclination that I was attracted to you then I'm sorry, I wasn't aware of it. Kevin and the baby are all I care about now, anything between you and I would never and could never happen."

Aaron sat, hands clasped as he felt the cold stare from Gill on him.

"When do I start, at Syndicate 6 ma'am?"

"Tomorrow, you can use the time left today to clear you desk." Gill said.

"Fine."

Aaron got up and walked to the door, turning back to look at Julie.

"It's been a pleasure to work with you ma'am, even if it was for a short time. Good luck with the baby."

"Thank you DS Clarke, good luck at Syndicate 6."

With that Aaron walked away, Gill closing the door behind him and turning back to see relief wash over Julie's face.

"You okay slap?"

"I feel like a great weight has been lifted, Gill thanks for being here with me."

"Don't be daft; what are best friends for huh."

"Well, thanks anyway. I really don't know what I'd…oooohhh."

Julie's hand came up to cover her bump as she made a small nosie.

"Slap, you alright…here sit down."

Gill got Julie sitting before kneeling in front of her.

"Do you want me to call Kevin, you feel okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled. "The baby's kicking, here feel."

Julie grabbed her friends hand and placed it beside her own, Gill smiling up at Julie when she felt the strong kick under her hand.

"Wow, god I miss those days."

"What…pregnancy?"

"Yeah, well not all of it, but moments like this I do."

"Do you wish you'd had more after Sammy?"

"I do but looking back now, if I had and Dave left…I don't think I'd have coped. I just managed with Sammy, anyway it's in the past now. It's your turn."

"Gill, would you do me a favour?"

"Anything slap, what do you need?"

"Be godmother to this one." She smiled, running her bump.

"Yeah, I'd love too."

…

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry it's been a whole for those reading this.**

…

 **Chapter 11**

…

Julie was sitting on the sofa a few nights later, looking through a book of baby names when she heard the front door and Kevin walked in carrying carrier bag after carrier bag.

"Bloody hell Kevin, what did you do…buy the whole store."

"Yeah I got a little carried away."

"What is all this?"

"Well, I have the weekend off so I thought I'd make a start on the baby's room, what do you think."

"What did you get?"

"Paint and I got stencils for the wall, I would have bought wallpaper but I'm shit at wallpapering."

"Paint will be fine, Kevin come and sit down for a minute."

"I was gonna make dinner."

"I can do it."

"No, I will."

"Okay but, would you sit down for a minute so that I can talk to you."

Kevin noted the seriousness in her voice and took a seat beside her, worry suddenly filling him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Mmmm, I'm fine."

"What's going on?"

"There's something I need to tell you, something that happened at work the other day."

"Go on."

"It concerns DS Clarke."

"Oh that prick, what great thing and he done now."

Julie couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips before the seriousness returned to her.

"There was an incident at work the other day, something I wasn't expecting."

"Incident?"

"Okay I'm just gonna say this…he kissed me."

"HE WHAT…"

"Kevin, calm down."

"Calm down? The son of a bitch kissed you, what the hell does he think he's playing at…he knows we're together."

"It was a one time thing and I handled it."

"Handled it how?"

"I transferred him after it happened, Gill was there with me."

"To another station?"

"Yeah, he said he had feelings for me and had since we began working together. I explained our situation, that we were together and that what he had done was inappropriate."

"Damn right it was."

"If it makes any of this any easier, Gill was ready to string him up."

"She should have."

"Kevin I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Don't be angry."

"It's hard not too when he kissed the woman I love."

A smile appeared on Julie's face before she brought her hand up to cup Kevin's face, forcing him to turn towards her as she kissed him.

"I know this isn't exactly how either of us planned our lives but I'm glad it worked out this way, I know I was apprehensive about us…about the baby but, I wouldn't change any of it, not now."

"Me either, I love you."

"I love you too, give me your hand."

"Huh…"

"Just do it will you."

Julie took tight hold of Kevin's hand before lifting her blouse and placing his hand to her abdomen, Kevin's eyes went wide when he felt the strong kick to his palm.

"Oh wow, she's kicking."

"She's been doing it for a few days now."

"And you're only just telling me now."

"Well it's not a constant kick, you're really convinced we're having a girl aren't you."

"Absolutely, next scan you'll see."

"Care to make it interesting."

"Really, you wanna make a bet on your own baby."

"Why not, afraid you'll lose."

"No way, fine…how much?"

"Fifty."

"Deal, you better get the money ready."

"Are you making me dinner or what?"

"Coming up…Ma'am."

"Cheeky sod."

…

Rachel had just carried the last box from the car in to Gill's house, leaving it at the bottom of the stairs as Gill came through from the kitchen.

"Right, that the last of them." Gill asked.

"Yeah I think so, you sure Sammy's okay with this."

Gill came over, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist as she smiled up at her.

"As long as you make me happy, he's happy."

"He's one understanding son."

"Mmmm, you wouldn't think he was Dave's would you."

Rachel laughed before leaning down to kiss Gill's lips.

"I can't believe it; I'm shacking up with the boss."

"Watch it kid, come on…we need wine."

Rachel followed Gill through to the kitchen and took a seat at the counter as Gill poured some red wine and passed one to Rachel.

"Oh I meant to tell you, Julie asked me to be godmother."

"Oh yeah, that's really great."

"Yeah, oh I'm happy for her. I never thought she'd ever settle down."

"Even if it is with Kev?"

"Well he seems to make her happy, these last five months he's grown up a hell of a lot."

"He's even making a pretty good police officer these days."

"So it all worked out for the best then."

"I think so, he won't hurt her you know…he really does love her."

"He talks to you about this stuff does he?"

"Some, he's serious about Julie…very serious."

Gill noticed the small glint in Rachel's eyes as she looked up at her.

"Okay Sherlock, what's going on?"

"What…"

"Don't what me, you know something I don't."

"No I don't."

"Rachel, do you want your first night in this house to be sleeping on the couch?"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me kid."

"Shit…okay, don't tell him I told you but…he's planning on asking her to marry him."

"He's gonna propose to Julie?"

"Mmmm, he's been out every lunchtime trying to find the right ring for her. She will say yes won't she?"

"I don't know Rachel…it's, a little quick."

"Yeah but, they're having a baby."

"You don't have to get married just because you're having a baby you know. It's all still pretty new to Julie, but if he is set on asking her to marry him then all we can do is wait and see what happens."

"Yeah but, we don't want either of then getting hurt do we."

"Rachel, they're both adults. Julie's my best friend, I love her and would do anything in the world for her and I do mean anything, but this…this is nothing to do with any of us, just them. It's time we left them to get on with things."

"Yeah, yeah I guess you're right."

Gill came around to Rachel, leaning in and whispering in her ear.

"Now DC Bailey, are you ready to come and christen your new room."

"You bet I am."

Rachel allowed Gill to take hold of her hand before guiding her up stairs to the bedroom.

…

Julie and Kevin were lying in bed, Julie staring up at the ceiling as Kevin read a book on his tablet.

"Kevin."

"Mmmm."

"I forgot to tell you, I asked Gill the other day if she'd be godmother."

Kevin put his tablet down before turning to look down at her.

"Oh…right."

Julie got herself sitting up with help from Kevin before looking at him.

"You don't mind do you, I know I probably should have discussed it with you first, it's just…Gill's my best friend and there's nobody I would trust more if anything were ever to happen to us."

"Julie it's fine, it's actually the perfect choice."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, the last few months I've seen first hand just how close you both are, I never really paid that much attention until we were together, I can see how much she loves you."

"I honestly don't know what I'd have done without her over the years."

"Or the other way around, I know you've been around a lot for her too, especially with all the trouble with her ex."

"Mmmm, probably the worst mistake she ever made was marrying Dave, Sammy was the only good thing to come out of that mess."

"Then you're both lucky to have each other."

"You know Rachel's moved in with her, don't you."

"Yeah, it was a shock finding out about those two I tell ya'."

"But they're happy, and that's the main thing."

"A bit like us I guess."

"A bit."

"I guess we should get some sleep."

"Absolutely, and just think…next week I'll be fifty pounds better off."

"Keep dreaming lady."

"Night Kevin."

"Night."

He leaned down and kissed her goodnight before placing a kiss to her bump.

"Night night daddy's girl."

Julie smiled as she ran her hand through Kevin's hair before he moved back to bring his arm around her and fell asleep.

…

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's been so long guys, I've had so many other updates to get done.**

…

 **Chapter 12**

…

Kevin was seated beside Julie as Rebekah printed of another picture for them, Julie rolling her eyes as Kevin sat smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Julie…aren't you happy?" Rebekah asked.

"Very."

"She's just annoyed because she lost our bet doc."

"Bet…what bet?"

"She bet me fifty quid that we were having a boy, I was determined it was a girl…she lost."

"Yeah alright Kevin, enough."

"Oh come on, I'm teasing. I'm not gonna take your money."

"No no, a bet's a bet."

Julie sat up, buttoning the last few buttons of her top as Kevin helped her to her feet.

"Right you two…off you go and I'll see both soon."

"Thanks Rebekah." Julie smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for looking after her."

"Just doing my job, take care."

Kevin and Julie walked along the corridor, Kevin's arm around Julie's waist as she leaned in to him.

"You are happy right…the baby being a girl?" He asked.

"Mmmm, of course I am. I'm just pissed off that I lost our bet."

"Ahhh well see, you should never bet against the master."

"The master huh, you wish."

"You hungry?"

"Starving actually…what did you have in mind?"

"I thought we might go to that little café you like."

"Francine's?"

"If you want too?"

"Sounds great."

…

Gill was sitting on the couch, looking through some baby websites when Rachel walked in with two glasses of wine, passing one to the older woman before taking a seat.

"What are you looking for?"

"Well, Julie's baby shower will be in a few weeks and I've yet to get a gift."

"Cutting it fine aren't you."

"Watch it Sherlock."

"What were you thinking?"

"Well, they still need a cot, changing table…furniture."

"Yeah well they certainly don't need any toys, I think Kev bought enough for many years ahead."

"He did go a bit over board didn't he?"

"He was excited, it's weird…seeing how much he's changed over the past six months, kind of scary actually."

"I'm glad he did, I was really worried that he'd never change his ways. I know he said with the baby and Julie that he would but, he'd said things like that in the past."

"At least he proved himself true to his word this time."

"He did…don't ever tell him I said it but…I'm proud of him."

"Yeah don't worry, wouldn't want him getting a big ego or anything."

"You happy?"

Rachel looked up as Gill closed her laptop and turned to her.

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I know things have been really busy at the office lately and we haven't had a lot of time to spend together."

"Are you actually apologizing for murders?"

"I guess I am, sounds stupid."

"I'm really happy, I'm glad I finally took a step and told you how I felt about you."

"Me too, I wish it had happened sooner, before Shaun…then you wouldn't have had to go through all that crap."

"I don't mind, I've ended up where I want to be."

"I love you kid."

"Love you too."

Rachel smiled before leaning in and kissing Gill.

…

 _ **4 weeks later**_

…

Gill's house was full of friends and colleagues as they all came together to celebrate Julie's baby shower. As much as Julie hadn't wanted one, Gill and Janet had been very insistent on it so she decided to go along with it for them. She was sitting on the couch as she opened present after present. Baby clothes, more stuffed animals, a mobile, a baby monitor. Janet and Rachel had clubbed together and got her a hand made baby quilt which had made her a little emotional. Gill was in the kitchen drinking a glass of wine, watching Rachel having a sneaky cigarette outside while Janet was with the others looking at all the baby presents. Julie came in to the kitchen, seeing Gill staring out at Rachel.

"I'd wondered where you'd gone too."

Gill turned around, seeing Julie behind her.

"Hiya slap."

"You okay?"

"Mmmmm, great."

"Thought she'd quit?" She said, coming to Gill's side.

"She thinks I don't know she sneaks one or two every now and again."

"How are things with you?"

"They're great, she makes me really happy and after Dave well…."

"Yeah well anything's better than Dave bloody Murray."

"You got that right."

"Listen I know I complained about it but, thank you for the shower. You didn't have too."

"Of course I did, you gave me one when I was pregnant with Sammy."

"You were more in t o that stuff than me."

"You enjoyed it, that's what matter. Listen, I didn't want to give you my gift with everyone here so, here."

Julie took the envelope from Gill and opened it, a smile coming across her face as she read the contents.

"Oh Gill, you didn't have to do this."

"Of course I did, that's my god daughter in there and she deserves every chance in life."

Julie looked at the bank account that was now set up for her daughter with a thousand pounds to start her off.

"Gill it's a lot of money."

"Let me do this, please."

Julie could only nod her head as Gill came and hugged her.

"Now, I've just put it in the name of Dodson-Lumb for now, when you've actually named her you can obviously change it, I let the manager of the bank know."

"It's a wonderful gift…thank you."

"I love you slap, you're my best friend and there's nothing I wouldn't do for either of you."

"I'm glad she's gonna have you to look up to and come to when she needs too."

"I'll always be around. You ready to get back out there."

"I think so."

"Come on, let's not keep your guests waiting."

Gill stopped for a minute, going to the back door and opening it.

"Oi Sherlock…put that bloody cancer stick out and get your ass in here."

Rachel rolled her eyes and stubbed out her cigarette before going back inside to join the others.

…

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay everyone, I know it's been a long time since I updated this story, the truth is I don't have a lot of time these days so when I can get back to it, I will. Thank you to all who have been patient.**

…

 **Chapter 13**

…

Julie was sitting at the kitchen table when everyone had left for the evening, she sat looking at Gill's gift, a small smile on her face.

"Well someone looks happy with themselves, who brightened your day then?" Kevin asked, taking a seat beside her.

"It's Gill's gift to the baby." Julie replied, handing Kevin the cheque.

Kevin examined the piece of paper, his eyes going wide when he saw how much Gill had deposited.

"Bloody hell, a thousand quid…that's a lot of money.

"That's what I said, but she said anything for her god daughter."

"That's really generous, especially for godzil…for Gill."

"You were doing so well Kevin." Julie laughed.

"Yeah I know, sometimes I forget. Don't tell her, will you."

"It'll be our secret. So she's put the account in the name of Dodson-Lumb because Gill wasn't sure what we were planning, I said that was fine."

Kevin looked up at Julie, smiling at her.

"Of course it is, I mean…we've not really made any definite plans yet, have we?"

"No, no we haven't. So you're okay with this."

"Yeah of course I am, I guess now we know it's a girl then we should start thinking of first names though, don't you think."

"I do, that could take a while, I've looked through that book so many times and nothing stuck out to me."

"There's always the internet, thousands of searches on there you could chose from."

"We?"

"Huh."

"Thousands of names **we** could chose from, we have to agree on the name. I don't want it being one that only I like, it has to be our decision."

Kevin got up and left the room, before returning a few moments later with his laptop and opening up before he took a seat beside Julie.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well, no time like the present right?"

"I guess not, let me just make a cup of tea first."

"Well hurry up then we've only for 3 months left to decide." He joked.

…

Gill's car pulled up outside her house, Rachel looking towards the door to see Gill's ex standing waiting for them.

"Oh shit." Rachel groaned.

"What's up kid."

"Look,"

Gill followed Rachel's gaze, watching the way Dave looked at them.

"Oh god, what the bloody hell does he want."

"Let's just drive away." Rachel joked.

"He'd still be there when we came back, trust me. Let's see what he wants."

Gill got out of the car, Rachel following her as they made their way up towards the front door, Gill promised herself she'd try and remain calm with Dave but already she was pissed off and he hadn't even spoken yet.

"Been knocking for ages." He stated.

"Have you now, well we've been a Julie's baby shower so you would have been waiting a hell of a lot longer if Rachel hadn't forgotten her mobile. Step aside, gotta get the door open."

Dave stood, giving the evil eye to Gill as she opened the door, allowing Rachel in first then Dave.

"Get in then." She ordered.

Dave stepped inside, watching Rachel as she made her way up the stairs.

"Go through."

He made his way through to the front room, Gill following him and closing the door behind then.

"She staying here or something?"

"She is, not that it's any of your business. What do you want Dave."

"A friend of mine, he was out the other night…at a bar up town. He said he saw you and her…looking very cosy."

"Right…I see."

"What the hell's going on, how long has she been staying here?"

"A few months, what's it gotta do with you. It's not your house."

"No, but my son lives here."

"Well actually, no he doesn't."

"What are you talking about?"

"When was the last time you spoke to him, mmmm?"

"Three…maybe four weeks ago."

"Right, well Sammy and Lola have moved in to a little flat together."

"Lola?"

"His girlfriend."

"Oh, the brunette?"

"Yeah that's her, nice to see you involved in your son's life…as always,"

"I've been busy."

"I'm busy, I still find the time."

"Are you screwing her?"

"Excuse me."

"Bailey…are you screwing her?"

"What the bloody hell does that have to do with you, you and I haven't been together in years and quite frankly Dave…you're the last person who should be judging me…."

"So you are then.."

"YES…yes I am and you know what, I've never been happier."

"Since when the hell do you date women."

"I decided it was time for a change, that good enough."

"What about Sammy, how the hell do you think this will affect him huh."

"Sammy knows Dave, he's known for months. Do you really think I'd start dating a woman without talking it over with my son first. Unlike you Dave, I care about our son's feelings."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Well put it this way, he wasn't crying his eyes out at the age of six because his mother was screwing a younger woman."

"Still not over it then."

"Get out….go on get out."

Gill swung open the door as Dave stormed out, name calling her as he left.

Gill looked up when she heard Rachel coming down the stairs, worry on her face.

"He took it well then."

"Nothing to worry about sherlock, Dave is and always will be a knob, we don't need his approval. Come on, I need a drink."

Rachel allowed Gill to put her arm around her waist as the went in to the kitchen to grab the nearest bottle of red.

…

Kevin got in to bed, smiling as Julie searched the internet for names for their little girl.

"Are you still on that thing, three hours now."

"I know, I know but I wanted the name to be perfect and somethign we both like."

"It will be, we've still got another three months Julie."

"Exactly, three months…twelve weeks Kevin, that's not a lot of time and before you know it, she'll be here and she'll be nameless."

Kevin leaned over, taking the laptop and shutting it down.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"We're closing down for the night and we're gonna get some sleep. I'm exhausted and you must be after such a busy day, there is plenty of time to name her, stop worrying so much."

"But Kevin I…"

"It will all be fine in the end, trust me." Kevin smiled, taking her face in his hands before he placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I'm sorry…I think the closer it gets the more anxious I feel."

"You'll be fine, and I'm right here with you. It will all work out."

"It will, I know you're right."

"Get some sleep, and we can search together tomorrow, I promise."

Kevin leaned in and kissed her again.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled.

"Sleep."

"Sleep."

Julie watched as Kevin turned over and closed his eyes, Julie leaning back, staring at the ceiling, trying to calm herself down.

…

To Be Continued…


End file.
